Species
There are many different species of wolves with their own respective stats. Anything italicized is exclusive to that species. All species may possess the Ear Fade, Ears, Ear Tips, Eye Dots, Mascara, Tail End and Under Eye markings. Common Arctic ' ' "A white wolf found in the coldest climates where is it one of the top predators with little competition for food. It happens to be one of the larger subspecies of wolf as well." Size: 26-36 inches, 75-150 pounds Fur Color Ranges: White Markings: Canidus, Dorsal, Saddle Eye Color Ranges: Brown Location: Silver Snowfields Eurasian ' ' "The largest recent species of wolf, the Eurasian wolf happens to be one of the most colorful as well and is one of the very few species that possesses green eyes and the only one to have the Seal marking." Size: 32-38 inches, 100-175 pounds Fur Color Ranges: Black, Brown, Grey, Red Markings: Canidus, Dorsal, Mask, Neck Ruff, Nose Streak, Points, Saddle, Seal Eye Color Ranges: Gold, Green Location: Great Pine Forest, White Birch Park, Sea of Viridia, Blackwater Bog Indian "Cousin to the Arabian wolf, this species is larger and darker in coloration, usually sporting a rich red. It happens to do very well in its hot habitat where it reigns as one of the top predators." Size: 24-28 inches, 40-60 pounds Fur Color Ranges: Blonde, Red Markings: Canidus, Neck Ruff, Points, Saddle Eye Color Ranges: Brown Location: Shifting Sands Tibetan "Also known as the 'Wooly Wolf' because of its thick fur, this wolf can be found in both dry and lush habitats. While it is not an overly large species of predator, it more than makes up for it with its cute appearance." Size: 26-30 inches, 65-80 pounds Fur Color Ranges: Blonde Markings: Canidus, Neck Ruff, Points, Saddle Eye Color Ranges: Brown, Gold Location: The Hidden Valley, Shifting Sands Scarce Arabian ' ' "One of the smallest wolf species, this desert-dwellingwolf is a rather quiet predator and rarely howls. It prefers stalking than running down its prey. The only species known to possess the Shadow marking." Size: 22-26 inches, 30-60 pounds Fur Color Ranges: Blonde Markings: Canidus, Dorsal, Points, Saddle, Shadow Eye Color Ranges: Brown, Gold Location: Shifting Sands Mackenzie Valley "A rather large subspecies of wolf, the Mackenzie Valley wolf tends to prefer rugged terrain where they can catch their favorite prey. It is the only known species to possess the Roan marking." Size: 32-36 inches, 100-175 pounds Fur Color Ranges: Black, Grey, White Markings: Canidus, Dorsal, Neck Ruff, Nose Streak, Points, Roan, Saddle Eye Color Ranges: Brown, Gold Location: Blackwater Bog, The Hidden Valley, Onyx Mountains Very Scarce There are no wolves of this rarity at present. Rare Mexican "While sporting a lighter-colored pelt, the Mexican wolf is so littered with different markings that it is usually hard to decipher which is the real color. Being the largest of the desert-dwelling wolves, it has little competition with others." Size: 24-32 inches, 50-90 pounds Fur Color Ranges: Blonde, Grey Markings: Canidus, Dorsal, Mask, Neck Ruff, Nose Streak, Points, Saddle Eye Color Ranges: Brown, Gold Location: Sea of Viridia, Shifting Sands Pygmy ' ' "Ancestors of this species mingled with feral dogs, resulting in the curly-tailed and short subspecies called the Pygmy wolf. There have been claims that this subspecies has the potential for possessing blue eyes." Size: 18-22 inches, 30-50 pounds Fur Color Ranges: Blonde Markings: Cheek Spots, Husky, Irish, Mask, Points, Saddle, Underbelly Eye Color Ranges: Blue, Brown Location: Sea of Viridia, White Birch Park Extremely Rare Dire ' ' "A species once thought to be extinct. A small population has been found recently, hiding away in the mountains where they have grown much more fearsome. The Dire wolf's large size is possible due to the prey they hunt, primarily moose." Size: 42-48 inches, 200-250 pounds Fur Color Ranges: Black, Brown Markings: Canidus, Dorsal, Nose Streak, Tiger Belly, Tiger Stripes Eye Color Ranges: Brown, Gold Location: Blackwater Bog, Onyx Mountains Unique These species are available through the Premium shop. Luconis Maned Wolf Shi